Mortal Kombat: Fire & Blood
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: While en route to Yi-Ti for more training, Aegon and the crew of the Shy Maid are shipwrecked on an island, only to find the island belongs to a sorceror named Shang Tsung who forces them to compete in a tournament known as Mortal Kombat! With no other choice, Aegon and his companions must fight for their lives in the struggle for the freedom of Earthrealm. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Kombat: Fire & Blood

…

**Chapter One: Welcoming Party**

…

_On the River Rhoyne, aboard the ship the Shy Maid._

Floating along the River Rhoyne while the turtles swam about in the waters, a young lad no older than eighteen years of age with blue hair and wearing clothing suited for combat, sparred against an older man with ginger hair and a muscular body. The both of them were armed with blunted steel sparring swords. Nearby, an older man wearing clothes suited for a sellsword with blue hair as well watched them spar and also seated nearby was a woman with dark tan skin and handsome features wearing the robes of a Septa. At the wheel was a small olive-skinned man who turned the wheel of the ship with practiced ease.

The sounds of steel clanging against steel rang out into the air as the blue haired lad and the ginger haired man clashed their weapons against each other.

"Keep your guard up, Young Griff!" barked the blue haired sellsword. "Lest you want a hole in your liver!" he warned.

Young Griff nodded and moved back from his opponent, holding his sword at an angle with the blade tip facing down. The ginger circled him carefully. Young Griff followed his opponent's circling of him and waited for an opportunity to strike. Youthful impatience got the better of the blue haired lad and he gave a yell and charged at the ginger haired man who blocked his strikes with easy broad swings of his sword.

Young Griff's strikes began to falter and his opponent struck with his own sword at Young Griff's leg, striking just above the knee. The blue haired boy gave a short yelp as he felt his leg buckle under him and fell to his back. The ginger then placed the tip of his sword under the boy's chin and said one word.

"Dead!"

Young Griff sighed tiredly and nodded in defeat. His teacher removed his sword and allowed him to stand up.

"Do you see what you did wrong?" the ginger haired man asked Young Griff who shrugged his shoulders. "You wore yourself out attacking me as you did," the ginger haired man explained to Young Griff. "If you attack continuously, your opponent need only wait until you exhaust yourself entirely and kill you with one blow," he then said.

"Duck is right, boy," the sellsword said to Young Griff. "You cannot continuously an opponent hoping that will overwhelm them. You must wait for an opening and then strike hard," he added.

"But wouldn't that drag the battle out longer?" Young Griff asked. "Wouldn't it be better to keep striking until my enemy's guard breaks?" he said.

"Well, as you just saw, my guard didn't break under your assault," the ginger haired man, Duck, replied. "That sort of tactic might work on lesser opponents, but against a seasoned warrior or knight? You'd only be signing your death warrant," he said.

"So, what must I do to make an opponent give me an opening?" Young Griff asked.

"There are many ways, lad," Duck replied. "Not all of them are guaranteed to work, but a few of which are reliable," he said.

"Teach me, Ser Duck!" Young Griff said eagerly.

"Another time, lad," the sellsword said sternly. "Rest up. You need to continue your lessons with Halfmaester and Septa Lemore," he advised.

"Yes, Griff," Young Griff said to the sellsword who nodded before standing up from his seat to speak with the ship's captain.

Young Griff entered the hold of the ship and stripped off his tunic and sloshed some cold water onto his face and body, washing off the sweat and grime. Drying himself off and putting on a clean tunic, the blue haired lad then searched for Halfmaester, his tutor.

After an hour lesson with the Halfmaester, Young Griff then tended to his duties aboard the Shy Maid, checking the ropes were tied correctly and that there was no damage to the ship before swabbing the decks. After his duties were done, Young Griff then went into the hold for some dinner where a majority of everyone was eating their evening meal.

Griff then spoke loudly getting everyone's attention.

"Tomorrow, we'll be setting sail for Yi-Ti and Leng," the sellsword announced sternly.

"Yi-Ti and Leng? Why are we sailing there?" Young Griff asked.

"It is to further your training, boy, and to broaden your horizons," replied Griff firmly.

"What could I learn there that you aren't already teaching me?" Young Griff asked in confusion.

"The Yitish and Leng are skilled in fighting arts that not only involve weapons, but also the body and ways to hone the body and even the mind," replied Griff who then raised a hand to forestall a protest from Young Griff. "It is not my first choice to travel so far away, but it was at the suggestion of the Cheesemonger that we travel to Yi-Ti and Leng, and he also said that given the distance, the Usurper won't likely find us there," he said.

"Must we?" Young Griff asked, an almost pleading look on his face.

"As I said, it is not my first choice," Griff said stoically. "But the further we are from the Usurper and his spies, the better," he added.

"Yes, Griff," the blue haired lad said nodding his head resignedly.

"Get some sleep, boy," the sellsword said to him. "We have a long journey ahead of us," he added.

Young Griff then finished eating his food and headed off to the cabin he shared with Griff. Stripping off his clothes until he was only in his smallclothes and pulling on a nightshirt, the blue haired lad climbed into the cot and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

…

Young Griff's dreams were fitful and filled with visions. Visions of people and places he'd never seen before, and horrors and creatures he dared not wish to look upon again. A great pyramid stood in the middle of a blood-strewn battlefield, and the blue haired lad saw Griff, Duck, Septa Lemore and Halfmaester all lying on the ground, their bodies practically torn to pieces. Young Griff's heart thundered in his chest as he saw his teachers' dead bodies lying before him. Then standing at the top of the pyramid, he saw a large imposing man wearing strange armour with eyes liked that of a demon and holding in one large meaty hand an enormous heavy looking warhammer.

And lying at the monster's feet was a man wearing black robes and with glowing white eyes, blood bubbling from his lips. The monster laughed in triumph and raised his weapon high above him, preparing to crush the head of the man at his feet.

The dying man then spoke out in a dying wheezing voice.

"_He must… win!"_

Then the monster slammed his warhammer down and as the head of the hammer neared the dying man's head, Young Griff woke from his bed with a startled scream. His heart was hammering in his chest. Griff awoke with a start and asked, "Lad? Lad! What is it? What's wrong?"

Young Griff stared at the sellsword, his eyes wide with fear before he calmed himself and said, "Nothing… it was nothing. Just a bad dream."

"Are you sure, lad?" Griff asked him with concern in his voice. "Would you like Halfmaester to give you some essence of nightshade to help you sleep?" he offered.

"I'm fine," Young Griff replied with a forced smile. "It was just a bad dream. Nothing more," he said before settling back down on his bed and sighed. Griff pursed his lips but did not press the issue before going back to sleep himself.

Young Griff however, lay awake in his bed, his mind going back to the dream he had. Now that it had passed, it was hard to remember the details of the visions of it. Convincing himself it had been nothing more than a dream, the blue haired lad simply fell back asleep, his dreams this time calmer and more lucid.

…

The next morning, the ship had sailed out of the Rhoyne and into the Jade Sea. Young Griff stood on the deck, leaning on the railing, enjoying the smell of winds from the sea and the smell of the ocean.

Septa Lemore joined Young Griff. "Excited to see Yi-Ti and Leng?" the Septa asked him.

The blue haired lad nodded in response and said, "Yes, Septa. I'm looking forward to seeing the wonders of Yi-Ti and Leng. Is it true that the women of Leng are taller than men of Essos and Westeros?" he asked.

"I have heard the stories, but I have not seen a woman from Leng to say so," replied Lemore. "But I suppose we'll find out when we get there, wont we?" she said with a teasing grin.

"It'll be an interesting tale to tell for certain," Young Griff said with a boyish grin on his lips.

"I've also heard that the women of Leng, although fearsomely tall are quite lovely to behold," Lemore said with a teasing grin. Young Griff gave a laugh at that.

"Mayhap they are," he jested. "But Griff would keep me as far from them as possible, lest I get any ideas of bedding one," he japed.

"Indeed," Lemore said going along with the jape. "Although, it wouldn't stop Duck from trying his luck with a Lengese woman," she added with a chuckle. Young Griff gave another laugh and went back to looking across the sea.

Then an ominous rumbling of thunder was heard, and dark clouds crept over the ship. Griff looked up at the darkening clouds and cursed, "Seven Hells! We do not need a storm to throw us off course!" he spat. "Everyone inside!" he commanded and everyone barring a few deckhands and the ship's captain went below deck to wait out the storm.

Then with a crash of thunder and flash of lightning, the storm hit. The waves churned and rocked the ship. Young Griff tried his best to keep his footing as the ship rose and fell with the roiling waves. Duck was seated on a stool, trying to keep his balance. Septa Lemore sat herself on the stairs leading up to the deck while Halfmaester looked a little queasy. Griff had an annoyed look on his face, muttering something about how the storm would throw them off course for days.

Young Griff made his way to the cabins and flung himself into his bed, hoping that the storm would soon pass, and he could go back out on deck. The rumbling of thunder and crackling of lightning only worsened and the ship nearly overturned on itself. Griff stumbled his way into the cabin. "Lad! Are you alright?!" the sellsword tried to yell over the crashing thunder. Young Griff could barely hear the man but nodded his head in response.

"Never seen a storm like this!" Griff growled out. "It isn't natural!" he hissed as he sat himself on his own bed.

"Perhaps the Gods are angry with us?" Septa Lemore said as she entered the cabin.

"Nonsense, woman!" Griff rebuked. "We've not done anything to displease the Gods. The storm should pass and soon!" he said firmly.

But then a loud crash of thunder and the sound cracked with lightning flashing, bathing the room in bright white light.

The ship then rolled onto an unnatural angle. Young Griff nearly fell out of the bed and Griff gave a curse and Septa Lemore was muttering a prayer to the Seven for safe passage and the storm to end soon.

With another crash of thunder, the rolled over onto its side and Young Griff fell from the bed and whacked his head against the hull of the ship and darkness took him.

…

"_Lad… Lad… are you alright? Lad?!"_

Young Griff awoke with a hollow groan, his head thumping like a blacksmith hammering away at an anvil. He looked up to see Halfmaester kneeling over him with some smelling salts in his hand. Griff stood nearby, an anxious look on his face.

Halfmaester spoke slowly, "Are you alright, Young Griff?" he asked. "Are you hurt badly?" he also asked.

"I'm fine," Young Griff replied as he rubbed his head and felt a bandage wrapped around his head. "What happened?" he asked.

"The storm passed, but we landed on an island with the ship nearly in ruins," replied Halfmaester. "We're trying to do some repairs on the ship, but it will take some time," he explained patiently.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Griff asked anxiously.

"Yes. I am fine, Griff," the blue haired lad replied. "Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know," Griff admitted with a frustrated sigh. "I've been to many islands in the Jade Sea, but I'm afraid I don't know this one," he said.

"Has anyone had time to take a look?" Young Griff asked.

"Duck has gone to look further inland for anyone living here, but I'm not hopeful," replied the sellsword. "I was waiting for you to recover so that we could go look for him," he then said.

"Alright then," Young Griff said as he made to stand. "Let's go look for Duck!" he declared as he prepared to stand. Halfmaester stopped him.

"Easy! You've had a nasty bump to the head! You could have a concussion!" the Halfmaester warned.

"I'm fine!" Young Griff retorted as he stood, swaying only slightly before steadying himself. Looking at Griff, the blue haired boy said to him, "Have we any weapons?" he asked.

Griff nodded and opened a nearby trunk and pulled out two simple steel longswords. Handing one to Young Griff, he said, "These are real weapons, lad, not sparring weapons or toys to play with," he said sternly. "If we must fight, we fight to kill! Understand?" he asked sternly.

Young Griff nodded in response and took one of the swords from Griff's grasp. Buckling the blade to his waist, Young Griff followed the sellsword out onto deck where he saw the damaged to the ship.

"Won't be leaving here anytime soon," Young Griff commented.

"No. We won't be," replied Griff an annoyed look on his face. "But the crew are working on it as fast as they can and we should be able to leave here within enough to reach Yi-Ti," he said confidently. Leaving some orders to await their return, the sellsword and Young Griff headed into the jungle of the island. There was a myriad of lush greenery and flowers bloomed everywhere. The caws and cries of birds could be hard in the trees as the pair travelled into the dense jungle.

As they ventured further in, they began to hear the distant sound of voices. Griff waved Young Griff so that they crouched low hoping to avoid being seen. The pair crept through the bushes until they came across a distressing sight.

Duck tied to a boulder, surrounded by… well, they could only be described as demons. They had large mouths filled with sharp needle like fangs, bald heads with demonic looking eyes, clawed hands and strange sharp bone protrusions on their forearms. One of them wearing a white tunic and seemingly looking to be the leader of these demons spoke harshly to Duck.

"Speak outsider! Who else are you with?" the creature demanded and growing from one arm was a long black iron blade. Young Griff almost gasped loudly in surprise were it not for Griff clamping a hand over his mouth, although the sellsword looked surprised as well.

"I'm here alone!" Duck growled out as the tip of the demon's arm-blade tickled his cheek drawing a small drop of blood.

"Liar!" roared the demon as it pressed its blade harder into Duck's cheek.

"We have to do something!" Young Griff hissed to Griff who nodded and replied, "Aye, we must, but we're outnumbered!" he said in frustration. Young Griff looked and saw that the demons numbered about ten in total counting their leader.

"What do we do?" Young Griff asked.

"I'll draw them away from here and you rescue Duck," Griff ordered as he crept off to the side leaving Young Griff alone.

It didn't take long before a bird's call alerted the demons. Their leader yelled out an order for them to find the noise. More than half of them left, leaving only the leader and four underlings.

Young Griff weighed his options, trying to think what could be done. He wasn't sure how capable these demons were in combat, but they were no doubt strong looking beasts and those arm-blades of theirs would be lethal in battle. Picking up a stone, Young Griff tossed it near the demons. One of the demons looked to see where the stone had landed, when Young Griff snuck up behind him and quickly cut his throat. The creature gave a strangled gasp as its throat was slit to the bone. Young Griff almost stared at the dead creature in shock, realising he had just someone, or rather something. Quickly putting that thought aside, the blue haired lad quickly stabbed his sword into the back of the next demon who gave a death-cry alerting the leader and the others.

The leader whirled around and gave a roar of anger. Young Griff nearly soiled himself in fear, but he held his sword ready and said, "Let my friend go, and you may live!" he warned.

The leader and its remaining underlings all laughed in scorn. "Foolish human! You cannot best a Tarkatan in battle!" the leader boasted as another arm-blade sprouted from its other arm giving it two in total.

"Griff! Run! Don't worry about me!" Duck yelled from his spot before one of the demons punched him in the face.

"Ah, so you did come here with allies!" the leader remarked scraping its arm blades together kicking up sparks as it did so. The beast's fang-filled grin was evil and hungry. "This one is mine!" it said to its underlings. "Find whomever else came with them!" it commanded. The others nodded and ran off into the jungle.

Young Griff swallowed a lump in his throat as the leader circled, his stance low; it was clear this creature was a trained fighter and no doubt a seasoned killer from the looks of it.

The leader then gave a terrifying roar and charged forward leaping and spinning in the air, swinging its blades as it did so. Young Griff could barely block the strikes as they collided with his sword and he was nearly forced to his knees as he was forced into a blade-lock against the demon. The demon gave an evil grin as it pushed down against the blue haired lad who was forced to one knee. Swinging his leg out desperately, Young Griff managed to trip up the leader who gave a roar of anger as he fell to kneel. Taking the opportunity, Young Griff smashed his fist into the demon's face. He winced as his fists collided with the demon's jaw, but it did snap the demon's head to one side. Quickly getting back to his feet, the young warrior prepared to stab his sword into the creature's foul heart.

But the creature quickly leaped to its feet and delivered a kick into Young Griff's stomach, knocking the wind from him. Wheezing as the air was driven from him, the young warrior planted the tip of his sword into the ground to try and steady himself only for a fist to hit his face, almost sending him into the air. There was a small crunch and spray of blood and Young Griff gave a howl of pain as he felt his nose break. Clutching his ruined nose and tears running from his eyes, the blue haired lad glared at the demon who began laughing derisively.

"Are those tears in your eyes, human?" it taunted, laughing as it did.

_Tears of pain!_ Young Griff thought as he was overcome with rage and with an angry roar, he tackled the creature to the ground catching it off guard and began punching the demon in the face repeatedly. The dull smacking thuds as Young Griff's fist hit the demon's face again and again were heard before it managed to kick the young warrior of itself.

Some ugly bruises were on the demon's face and a little blood trickled down into its mouth. Giving a low growl of anger, the demon glared at Young Griff who had a look of hatred on his face.

Then the demon scraped its arm blades and a great spark flew out towards the blue haired lad who gave a yelp and barely managed to avoid the fiery projectile. The demon swung its arm blade and brushed the edge against Young Griff's chest; the young warrior gave a howl of pain as blood was drawn and he dropped his sword clutching his wounded chest. The demon then roundhouse kicked Young Griff in the head, knocking him unconscious.

The rest of the demons returned with a bound and gagged Griff and the rest of the Shy Maid crew. Griff had a look of anguish as he saw Young Griff lying on the jungle floor.

The leader of the demons spoke. "Take them to Shang Tsung! He will decide what to do with them!" it declared.

Young Griff wrists and feet were then bound together with thick rope and he and the rest of his companions were all carried further into the jungle.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There, the first chapter of this crossover done and dusted! Admittedly it's a short chapter, but it's something to set the stage of things to come in this story. This story was requested of me by my friend Jebest with whom I've been exchanging ideas for this story, so a big thank you to him and if you haven't already, feel free to check out some of his stories.**

**Okay, so this story will take place during MK9/MK 2011, but I will be incorporating some of MKX into the story such as the DLC characters like Jason Voorhees, Leatherface, Alien, Predator, etc. And some of the DLC characters from MK9 will show up as combatants as well like Rain, Freddy Krueger, Kenshi, etc.**

**Now pairing wise, I've set up a poll on my profile and so far it seems like Jade and Margaery Tyrell are sharing first place and honestly I'm happy with either of them. Some of you know would like to see Daenerys/Dany take the top spot but given how the final season of Game of Thrones ended, I've been a little poisoned towards Dany. I get that it's Game of Thrones and that it was likely how George's vision for the ending of GoT was going to be, not just D&D writing it, but I was very disappointed at how Dany turned into the Mad Queen when things didn't go the way we all thought it would.**

**But before I get on my soap box, I have set up a voting poll on my profile of which lovely lass should be Aegon's main girl. There's a variety of women on the poll and the story will crossover into the Injustice games so there's some DC Comics girls there as well, so feel free vote on who you want Aegon to be with and I'll see what I can do.**

**Other than that, there's not much more to say, so I'll just leave this here and see what you all think of it.**

**Be kind to one another everyone,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mortal Kombat: Fire & Blood**

…

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Island**

Griff panted harshly, his breathe coming out in short pained wheezes. The wound to his chest was still fresh and his nose still broken as he and his companions had all been captured by the demons, for what else could they be, and were clapped in irons and marched further inland. Old Griff and Halfmaester and Septa Lemore tried to reason with the demons that he needed medical care and have his wounds seen to. The leader of the demons snarled and told them to be silent, lest they end up in the stew pot.

Griff was half delirious and it was only his sheer will power that kept him walking on his feet. The group was marched up the steep steps leading to a large palace. The palace was grand in size and aesthetics, its architecture foreign and not of Westerosi or Essosi make. There were also guards wearing black and white masks concealing their faces, wearing olive brown robes and armed with heavy bladed spears in their hands and long curved swords by their sides. Whether these guards were human remained to be seen.

The group was marched into the palace where they were taken to the throne room. Sitting on the large ornate throne was an old man wearing ornate robes and with long grey hair and a long thin beard and moustache. He looked elderly but his eyes danced with something Griff wasn't sure of. Whomever this old man was, he was more powerful than he looked.

Standing on either side of the throne were two women. Griff thought he must be delirious as he saw the two women as they wore something that could only be seen in a pleasure house of Lys. The first woman had peach coloured skin, long dark brown hair and wore light sapphire blue with silver accents and a blue half-mask concealing the lower half of her face and her eyes were a dark almost black colour. The other had golden caramel skin with long raven black hair and wore deep emerald green with copper and black accents and a green half mask concealing her lower face and her eyes were a deep emerald green like her clothing.

Griff and the others were forced to their knees in front of the throne. The old man on the throne gazed down at them calculatingly, his eyes seemingly flashing a jade green as he did. He then spoke in a deep rich voice.

"Welcome to my Island. I am Shang Tsung," he introduced himself in a calm almost bored manner. "How is it that strangers such as yourselves found their way to my home?" he asked.

Old Griff spoke, "We were beset by a storm on our way to Yi-Ti and found ourselves here, your lordship," he said. "We did not know this island to be inhabited," he added.

"My island is concealed from the outside world, so I am curious how outsiders found their way here without my invitation," Shang Tsung said calmly. "But, a more important question would be who you all are," he added his gaze sharp and piercing.

"I am Old Griff, a sellsword," Old Griff said as respectfully as he could under the circumstance. "With me are my son Young Griff, Ser Rolly, Haldon the Halfmaester and Septa Lemore," he added.

Shang Tsung smiled thinly and said, "If you're going to lie to me, at least spin a better one than that."

Old Griff gritted his teeth and said, "I am telling you the truth!"

"Are you, Lord Jon Connington of Griffin's Roost?" Shang Tsung asked with an amused smile on his lips.

Old Griff/Jon Connington gaped at the old man in shock. "How? How did you-" he tried to ask.

"I am a sorcerer. Reading the minds of others is one the magical abilities at my disposal," Shang Tsung said smugly. "And Young Griff? He's not actually your son is he?" he asked.

"No, he is not, but I have raised him as my own!" Jon stated. "He was wounded, I ask you to allow his wound to be treated," he requested.

"In good time, Jon Connington," Shang Tsung said silkily. "And your companions you were truthful about, but I advise you not to tell any more lies here, lest you want you and your foster son's heads removed," he warned.

Jon gritted his teeth and nodded grudgingly.

"Excellent." Shang Tsung smiled. "Now, what to do with you?" he said wonderingly as he stood from his throne to pace back and forth in front of them. "You came to my island uninvited and attacked and killed a few of my guards, so I could simply have you all killed for the transgressions," he mused.

Jon made to protest when the sorcerer raised his hand to stop. "That is one option that is open to me, and whilst I could have you all killed, why not make this interesting?" he said with a sinister smile.

"What do you mean?" Ser Rolly asked trying not to show fear.

"I am hosting a tournament of the greatest fighters in the world," Shang Tsung said calmly. "My offer is simple: participate in this tournament and win and I shall let you all go free. But if you lose? Your souls be forfeit," he added.

"What kind of tournament?" Ser Rolly asked curious to know.

"A tournament held once every few hundred years known as Mortal Kombat," Shang Tsung said.

"So if we participate in your tournament and win it, you'll allow us to go free?" Jon asked.

"Of course," Shang Tsung said with a smile. "And as extra incentive, if you win the tournament, you will also win the prize," he added enticingly.

"What kind of prize?" Ser Rolly asked looking eager.

"Power beyond your imagination," Shang Tsung said to them.

"And if we refuse?" Septa Lemore asked.

"Then you shall all die," Shang Tsung replied.

Jon looked to his companions, weighing the options; it appeared to be a good deal on the surface but there were a lot of unknowns in this. He had never heard of this Mortal Kombat tournament before, but if they participated in it and won it, they would be allowed their freedom. But on the other hand, if they lost, their souls would be forfeit and given how Shang Tsung knew his and his "son's" true identities, he had to take that as literal. Out of all of them, he, Rolly and his foster son were the only true fighters among them, Haldon and Lemore would have to stay out of any fighting. Jon weighed the options before coming to a decision.

"Very well, we shall participate," he said finally.

"Excellent." Shang Tsung smiled broadly. "Now seeing as some of your group aren't fighters, they shall be exempted from the tournament, but they will be hostages in case you get ideas," he said coldly.

Jon gritted his teeth, but he knew this was to be expected. "Can you treat my… my son's wounds now?" he asked.

"Of course, your 'son' shall be given the best of care for his injuries," Shang Tsung replied in an almost kind voice before nodding at the two women beside him. The two women lifted Young Griff by his arms and semi-carried and semi-dragged from the room. Jon wanted to go with them to ensure that his son would be given treatment but he dared not ask. Haldon and Lemore were then taken from the room and Jon and Ser Rolly were taken elsewhere.

…

Young Griff slipped in out of consciousness as he was carried out from the room and taken somewhere. He could see the two women from the throne room appear in his vision every so often and he felt a soothing balm on his chest and something being wrapped around it. When he came to, he saw that he was in some kind of surgery room with the scents of herbs filling his nostrils. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked out the window and saw the vastness of a jungle around him. Standing from the table, he walked over to the window and gazed out in the distance. Then a discreet cough caught his attention. Spinning around, Young Griff's cheeks went red as he saw one of the women from the throne room standing at the door; it was the caramel skinned one and her green-eyed gaze was calm and calculating before she spoke.

"You're awake. Good," she said flatly.

"Y-Yes," Young Griff managed to stutter and felt a slight breeze in his nether regions. Looking down he saw that he was naked. His cheeks going red, his hands shot down to cover his exposed manhood. There was a slight glint of amusement in the woman's eyes as she said, "You're a grown man, that's certain," she snarked.

Biting the inside of his cheek to suppress a rude retort, Young Griff asked, "May I get dressed?"

The woman nodded and jerked her head over to a nearby wardrobe. Griff made to take out whatever clothing was in the wardrobe but he noticed the woman was still watching him. "Can you?" he asked.

The woman stared at him flatly and did not turn around, her emerald eyes fixed on him, narrowed ever so slightly. Feeling very self-conscious, Griff dressed himself in his leather armour. When he slipped on his boots, he turned around to look at the woman who then said to him, "Follow me."

Griff then followed the woman out of the surgery and down a long corridor. Silence passed between them before he finally mustered the courage to speak. "I do not believe you've told me your name, milady," he said to the woman.

"I did not give it," the woman replied calmly.

"May I know your name then?" Griff asked.

"You first," said the woman.

"Griff. Young Griff," he said.

"I advise you not to lie to me, or I shall show my displeasure by disembowelling you," the woman said with a cold glare. "Tell me your true name," she ordered.

"Aegon… Aegon VI Targaryen," Young Griff now Aegon admitted.

"I am known as Jade," said the woman as they continued walking down the corridor.

"So, this island, whereabouts is it located?" Aegon asked.

"Why do you wish to know?" Jade replied.

"Just curious," Aegon said. "I've read many maps, but I've never this island on any of them," he added.

"I am not surprised. The island is concealed from the outside world by magic," Jade said.

"Magic?" Aegon asked looking surprised.

"You do not believe in magic," Jade said rather than asked.

"Erm… not exactly," Aegon said lamely. "Magic was once abundant but died out when the dragons did and is little more than a tale to tell children," he explained.

"Dragons? There are dragons where you hail from?" Jade asked looking interested.

"There were," Aegon corrected. Jade hummed in contemplation.

They continued walking down the corridor until they reached a set of doors. Stopping to stand in front of one, Jade then spoke to Aegon. "Here is where you will be staying with your comrades," she said. "Here, you will sleep and rest between battles. Morning breakfast is a little after sunrise. Luncheon is at mid-day. Evening meal is after sunset," she informed.

"When the tournament begins, you will be expected to attend and if you do not, you will have forfeited the tournament and your companions will die," she then said sternly.

Aegon swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. "How long is this tournament?" he asked.

"The tournament is set in matches. The first of fighters are against each other, then those who have won will progress to the next round and so on until the last remaining fighter is to fight the reigning champion of the Tournament, Goro, if you or anyone has defeated Goro you will then face Shang Tsung himself," Jade said.

"All that to fight an old man?" Aegon asked. "Wouldn't be too hard a fight," he said in jest. Jade had an unamused look in her eyes as she said, "Such are the words of those who have faced the Soul-Stealer and paid for their hubris with their lives."

"Soul-Stealer?" Aegon asked in alarm and confusion.

"If you get that far, you'll find out," Jade said coldly. "Evening meal will be served soon. I suggest you use this time to reconnoitrer with your comrades," she added before she knocked sharply on the door and the door swung open to reveal Jon and Ser Rolly.

Jade then turned around and walked away. Aegon stared after her; he found his gaze fixed on the woman's rather shapely bottom. It swayed from side to side as she walked away.

"Lad?" Aegon snapped his gaze to Jon and Ser Rolly. "Come inside. We have much to discuss," Jon told him.

Entering the room, Aegon sat down at the table in the middle of the room. "What the hell is going on?" Aegon asked the question on his mind.

"We're entering a tournament that if we win, will set us free. We lose and our lives are forfeit," replied Jon. "I don't know what kind of tournament this is, I've not heard of this one before, but if we don't participate we'll die," he said darkly.

"Where are Haldon and Lemore?" Aegon then asked his next question.

"We don't know," said Rolly shaking his head in frustration. "I've tried asking some of the guards or servants, but they said I wasn't allowed to know," he added.

"What do we do? We must surely do something!" Aegon exclaimed.

"We have but one course of action," Jon said grimly. "We must participate in this Mortal Kombat tournament and win it!" he declared.

Aegon looked at Jon and Rolly before nodding his head and saying, "Very well. If this is what you think best, Jon, then I shall participate," he said resignedly.

"So, what kind of fighters do you think will be in this tournament?" Rolly asked. "Those demon things?" he said.

"I hope so, I've a score to settle with their leader!" Aegon said darkly as he rubbed his chest where the demon leader had wounded him.

"Get that out of your head, boy!" Jon said to him sternly. "Our focus should be on winning this tournament and getting the hell of this damned island!" he stated.

"Yes, Jon," Aegon said softly.

"At least some of the women I've seen so far aren't hard on the eyes," Rolly japed. Jon sighed irritably shaking his head slightly. Aegon thought for a moment of Jade; she was certainly a beauty.

"Now is not the time to indulge yourself, Duck," Jon said to the shaggy-haired knight. "We must attend the evening meal and get an idea of the competition," he told them as the sounds of bells rung. Standing from their seats, the trio then left their room and headed down the corridor to attend the evening meal.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There! After almost a year of this in the icebox, I've finally done the second chapter! I apologise if this was so short and seemed to be more filler than story, but it does set things up for the story and I've got a few ideas for this story. Like I said in the first chapter, this story was a request by Jebest4781, so this story is for him and if you haven't, check out some of his work. It's pretty good, particularly his Kingdom Hearts/Game of Thrones crossover.**

**I've been discussing ideas for this story with Jebest4781 (let's call him Jay for now) and some of those ideas do involve the DLC characters that have been featured in the MK games like Alien, Predator, Jason, Freddy Krueger etc. And not sure if any of you have seen, but the newest trailer for MK11 of the Aftermath DLC and Robocop is pretty good and I've gotten even more ideas for this story now! So I'm pretty excited to see where it goes.**

**Anywho, I've haven't got much more to say, so I'll just leave this here and I'll see you all in the next one.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**

**P.S. If Aegon, JonCon and Duck were in the Mortal Kombat games, what sort of moves or fatalities would you think they should have? Leave suggestions in reviews or PM them to me.**


End file.
